vstffandomcom-20200214-history
Report:Spam filter problems
Use this page to report possible false positives for the spam filter. __NOWYSIWYG__ type=commenttitle page=Report:Spam filter problems hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report false positives Wild West Town wiki A user in wild west town wiki cannot open a page with his name he called himself kwlkwl - for some reason that name is filtered as spam - the name is is his username on a different site (and hence he cannot change his name). it is necessary that his page will have this name because of a template that is used in the wiki. what can I do to help him open the page - is it possible to remove that name from the blacklist of the specific wiki? The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. ( Call #9 ) The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: Kwlkwl If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to Kwlkwl. --FMF 09:43, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry I missed this one, it's fixed -- RandomTime 21:10, June 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks Random --FMF 15:05, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I proposed the following message on Talk:Pikmin 3 when the spam filter said an icon (�) went through its filter, despite the fact it did not. The following message was proposed: Question Did Nintendo mention anything about ship parts in the game? I recall someone mentioning a time limit, but what about ship parts? --Thenewguy34(Other) 10:08, June 17, 2012 (UTC) I found the problem. Someone else had posted the icon, and it buzzed me for it, despite the icon (�) already being saved in the text. I cleared it out.--Thenewguy34(Other) 10:15, June 17, 2012 (UTC) reporting false positive on spam filter I tried to add a page for the anime Yu Gi Oh 5Ds, got the following message: The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. ( Call #1 ) The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: �''' If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to Yu Gi Oh 5Ds. :Can you copy the text you're trying to put on the wiki here and give us a link? -- '''RandomTime 20:59, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Got this msg while trying to update the Marquis Hilton page. Quiscustodiet 19:39, June 18, 2012 (UTC) The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. ( Call #1 ) The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: kill Brandon If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to Marquis Hilton. :Fixed -- RandomTime 19:53, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Problem with archiving http://spyro.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Scourge_the_Dark_Claw/Archive_1?action=submit The thing says that I have a blacklisted link or pagename. This is the message: ( Call #1 ) The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: http://images.wikia.com/spyro/images/b/b5/Gillgruntto If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to User talk:Scourge the Dark Claw/Archive 1. --Life Is Only a Prologue. Heaven is Chapter 1. 22:21, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :Try it now. Rappy 23:14, June 18, 2012 (UTC) I was trying to connect my wikia page to my Webmaster Central account in order to monitor it there!!! WTF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! W14 wiki I'm trying to make a page for one of the artefacts on Warehouse 13 for an rpg wiki, but it won't let me saying: :The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. ( Call #9 ) The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: Jappa If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to Artifacts/Warehouse 14/Jappa Needles. Jappa Needles were an artefact on the Warehouse 13 show. User:BachLynn23 :Fixed. 19:25, June 20, 2012 (UTC) trigger word The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. ( Call #1 ) The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: Very interesting If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to Special:CreateBlogPage. :I do not understand how this particular combo triggered the filter. Did something happen in the past? -- Bunai82 (talk) 14:54, June 21, 2012 (UTC) edit for the past two weeks I couldn't post a comment, thinking it was a java function or that perhaps my account. It was only today that found out the reason for my comments disappearing, it was because the trigger word resulted in not letting me post! If it weren't for me giving up and attempting to create a blog post, I would have never known about the trigger word being a part of the spam filter. There are no alerts about this when you make comments. -- Bunai82 (talk) 14:56, June 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry about the lack of notification on the comment. That wasn't something Wikia ever coded in, and we're stuck with it like this unless they update the article comments feature. The problem has been fixed -- RandomTime 17:20, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :::Thank you. :::Hope something can be done in later updates. -- Bunai82 (talk) 23:29, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Lego Message Boards On the LEGO Message Boards wiki, we're trying to create a page named "mbmkwm". That is someone's username on the actual LEGO Message Boards, but we can't name the page with his real name. How do we get around the filter? -BusyCityGuy, Admin on the LMBW :Fixed -- RandomTime 17:20, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Can someone please respond? can someone please answer my question? I posted it some time ago and people posting after me did get a response... Wild West Town wiki --FMF 20:56, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Spam Filter Issue I didn't get this, so I can't post the full error message, but see the bottom of this page for info on it: http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Chat_Rules_Link_on_Chat?t=20120623180255 --Bullet :It's because "a href=" is blocked. You have to tell us what you want to post and where and some VSTF can do it. 01:05, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Spam Filter Message I received this message: The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. ( Call #9 ) The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: / If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to Template:TailedBeastRate//. when trying to save a block of text on the page, namely: }|1| }} }|2| }} }|3| }} }|4| }} }|5| }} }|6| }} }|7| }} }|8| }} }|9|}} What can be done? -- . 13:46, June 26, 2012 (UTC)